The proposed project is composed of four independent projects whose major emphasis include: (1) isolation and characterization of mucus glycoproteins and the determination of their amino acid and carbohydrate composition after acid hydrolysis of fragments obtained from proteolytic enzyme digestion. (2) The use of Caulobacter crescentus as a model system to study the relationship of energy metabolism and cell cycle arrest. The induction, maintenance and removal of cell cycle arrest will be correlated with oxygen consumption, intracellular PHB, adenylate energy charge and the specific activities of several enzymes. (3) The synthesis, characterization and electrochemical and EPR studies of hemocyanin models, which contain monomeric and dimeric ligand bridged Cu(I) and Cu(II) macrocycles. (4) A study focused upon support systems-informed groups and voluntary organizations in Black communities and their relationship to suicide among young Blacks, especially males. A model that speaks directly to the concentration of suicide among young Blacks will be tested. The objectives of this proposal are: (1) to provide research participation for undergraduate and graduate students; (2) to provide a mechanism for research for faculty members who can ultimately move into the mainstream of the nations research efforts; and (3) to continue to provide an institutional model of scientific research. The projects contained in this proposal meet all of these general requirements.